Memórias
by Babis2
Summary: [the GazettE][RukixReita][Ruki's POV]...nesse momento um filminho da minha vida passou pela mente...


**Título:** Memórias

**Banda:** the GazettE

**Par:** Ruki x Reita (Ruki's POV)

**Gênero:** Romance, drama, yaoi.

**Classificação:** +13

**Disclaimer:** os gazeboys não me pertencem, infelizmente.

**Sinopse: **"... nesse momento um filminho da minha vida passou pela mente...".

**N/A:** Finalmente saí da toca!Primeira fic yaoi, sejam bonzinhos comigo. Fic tirada do ar num ataque de inspiração o.o'

Memórias 

E lá estava eu, jogado no sofá do meu apartamento, pensando na minha pobre vida. Todos me tratavam bem, claro, mas por algum motivo aquilo me incomodava. Como se eu fosse feito de cristal, todos me viam como uma pessoa frágil, meiga, sensível...Pequeno. Não sei como, mas quando estava perto dele, me sentia mais seguro, como se o jeito frio dele me passasse confiança, por ele me tratar com indiferença, sendo eu sensível ou não, mas tenho que admitir eu era.

Por um momento, lembranças do ocorrido semana passada me vieram a mente. Eu havia saído com ele, e percebi que haviam duas pessoas bem animadas na lanchonete que decidimos ir para fazer um lanche. Percebi quem era a moça com o outro cara, era minha (até então) namorada. Discutimos feio, ela disse que eu fui de com uso e que não me queria mais, vendo meu mundo desabar saí correndo sem me dar o trabalho de ver pra que direção. Quando senti uma mão me segurar firme, abri os olhos e vi um caminhão passar uns cinco centímetros de distancia de mim, nesse momento um filminho da minha vida passou pela mente, todos os momentos que passei com meus amigos, os tristes os felizes, os momentos que eu e Reita passamos juntos, pois apesar de não ter visto sabia que era ele que tinha me segurado, conhecia bem as suas mãos para saber disso.

Fiquei em estado de choque, meus olhos se arregalaram e começaram a marejar novamente, o que tinha sido interrompido pelo susto, mas dessa vez nem sabia por que estava chorando, talvez o susto, talvez de alivio por não ter morrido àquela hora. Teria desabado no chão se aqueles mesmos braços fortes não tivessem me segurado com força. Ele me pegou no colo e se dirigiu para seu carro, já que foi com ele que viemos. Pôs-me cuidadosamente no banco do carona e me deu um beijo na testa, algo muito incomum dele, resmungou um "se acalma ta?" Mas eu ainda estava em estado de choque e não reagi, continuei com a cabeça baixa e um olhar inexpressivo. Achei que ele fosse me levar pra casa, mas notei que ele estava fazendo o trajeto contrario. Olhei-o com uma expressão de duvida.

-Acho melhor você não ficar sozinho por hoje, pode ser perigoso pra sua saúde, você passa a noite lá em casa.- disse no tom frio de sempre.

Apenas assenti quando percebi que nem uma palavra sairia da minha boca. Logo chegamos, sua casa, ou melhor, apertamento não era muito longe, ele me ajudou a levantar e seguir o trajeto até a porta. Jogou suas chaves em cima da mesa e se virou pra mim:

-Vá tomar um banho, eu te empresto um pijama, já que esta ficando tarde e você não vai mais sair.-disse a ultima parte rapidamente como se quisesse se explicar.

Me dirigi ao banheiro apontado por ele. Este era o único lugar do apartamento que estava arrumado, o resto estava uma bagunça. Onde ele morava só tinha um quarto um banheiro que tinha duas portas, uma que dava pro quarto e outra que dava para sala, uma sala obviamente, e uma apertada cozinha. Estava quase terminando quando ele entrou e depositou uma toalha e um pijama limpo sobre o balcão da pia.

-Tudo bem aí?-disse em tom preocupado.

-S-sim.-respondi com dificuldade.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, mas logo saiu.

Logo acabei e fui me vestir, seu pijama ficou enorme em mim, tinha que andar segurando as calças para elas não caírem, e a camisa de manga curta ia até metade das minhas coxas. Sai do banheiro pela porta que dava para o quarto, ele estava encostado na cama lendo, com as pernas levemente dobradas e os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Quando ele olhou pra mim deu uma risadinha e eu fui obrigado a rir junto, a cena era um tanto cômica. Sua cama era de casal e ele me convidou a deitar do seu lado. Olhei-o receoso.

-É que o sofá é desconfortável, tanto pra você como pra mim.-disse normalmente.

Então deitei ao seu lado, logo peguei no sono, talvez pelo cansaço, ou pelo estresse. Passei uma noite tranqüila, mas acho que Reita não pode dizer o mesmo, já que sei que me mexo bastante quando durmo e às vezes falo também.

Não eram nem sete e pouco da manha, já pude sentir o cheiro de café emanar da cozinha. Abri os olhos lentamente e pude ver que ele me olhava atentamente enquanto me espreguiçava, ainda sonolento. Foi quando me lembrei tudo o que havia ocorrido à noite anterior, dei um pulo da cama, ficando de pé ao lado da mesma, o que fez conseqüentemente com que as calças que eu usava caíssem. Ele deu uma boa gargalhada o que me fez corar muito, me olhou atentamente e eu acho que já estava roxo de vergonha.

-Você fica lindo assim, Taka-chan.

A esse ponto eu achava que iria explodir, principalmente pelo apelido, não me chamava assim desde que eu tinha uns doze anos.

-Vem tomar o café da manha, sei que não cozinho muito bem, mas como não consegui dormir graças aos seus pontapés, fui cedo na padaria e comprei um bolo qualquer.

-De que?-meus olhos já começaram a brilhar, não comia bolo desde que saí de casa.

-De chocolate, clássico.

Logo fui me dirigindo a cozinha para saborear meu pedaço de bolo. Comia feito um porco, estava morrendo de fome.

-E-ei Ruki, vá com calma antes que se engasgue.

-Uhum uhum-resmunguei afirmativamente.

-Kai ficou sabendo de algum modo o que aconteceu... Disse que não precisamos ensaiar hoje.-falava distante.

-Credo!Falando desse jeito parece que eu sofri mesmo um acidente!-falei rápido, foi a primeira frase que eu falei depois do ocorrido.

Ele só deu uma risadinha e logo parou, parecia concentrado em me ver comer.

-Ei, Re-Reita, você ta me deixando sem graça.-falei encabulado.

-Oh desculpe.-ele parecia distante de novo.

Reita e eu éramos amigos desde a infância, conhecíamos um ao outro mais que qualquer um, no começo achei que o que sentia por ele era uma grande amizade, depois percebi que era muito mais que isso, eu o amava, ah, como o amava, mas tenho medo que ele não sinta o mesmo, decidi guardar esse sentimento só para mim, não queria estragar nossa amizade. Mas ele tem agido diferente da noite passada pra cá será que aconteceu algo? Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo soar da campainha. Quem seria louco de aparecer uma hora dessas?

-Já vou!-gritou Reita praticamente.-Ah, são vocês.

O ouvi dizer e me dirigi à sala encontrando Kai, Uruha e Aoi.

-Como está Ruki?-Kai foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Huh?Bem...-disse confuso.

-Que bom!-falou aliviado.-Mas podemos retomar os ensaios amanhã?

-Sim, claro.-respondi.

-Já que você esta melhor...-começou Uruha-não se importaria se eu fizesse isso!- se aproximou e começou a fazer cócegas em minha cintura, ate chegar a ponto de eu chorar de rir.

Uruha sempre sabia como me animar, passamos o resto da manha conversando alegremente, sem nem perceber o tempo passar, foi quando eu olhei o relógio.

-CINCO DA TARDE?!-me assustei, realmente perdemos a noção do tempo.

Os rapazes logo foram embora e eu Reita ficamos sozinhos novamente.

-Sabe Ruki...

-Huh?-estava distraído, quando me chamou.

-Eu estive pensando numas coisas...

-No que?-interrompi.

-Você fala de noite sabia?-disse ele sapeca-Li num lugar que quando as pessoas falam enquanto dormem elas não mentem...E...Bem essa noite você falou repetidas vezes que me amava, e que não queria que eu ficasse bravo ou desfizesse nossa amizade...

-Eu falei isso?-interrompi novamente assustado.

-Deixa eu falar, porra!-OK Reita só perdia a paciência comigo se fosse um assunto era serio, e era.

-Cara...Por um momento eu achei que só eu sentia isso por você, mas você sabe eu nunca fui de demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas te ver ali deitado na cama chamando repetidas vezes o meu nome me fez abrir os olhos...Ruki...Eu te amo mais que tudo!

A essa altura só pude pular em seu pescoço e lhe dar um longo e desesperado beijo, só me separei dele quando lembrei que precisamos respirar para sobreviver. Ele olhou para mim ofegante e me dando um abraço forte.

-Por um momento achei que fosse te perder ontem, foi isso que me deu coragem pra lhe falar a verdade.-disse sincero.

-Eu sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar!-as lagrimas já rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto.

-Eu também, eu também.-fez uma força sobre-humana para não chorar também.

E aqui estou eu, esparramado no sofá, esperando MEU Reita vir me buscar para irmos no ensaio, mal posso esperar pra mostrar minha nova musica.

FIM 

**N/A:** Fim meio estranho, mas não sabia como terminar..' Depois de tanto ler fics yaoi tinha que tentar fazer uma!Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
